


Fourteenth

by Marselyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moireyes, Post-Overwatch Recall, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marselyn/pseuds/Marselyn
Summary: Gabriel pays Moira a surprise visit.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet. I finished this way later than I originally wanted to, but happy (late) Valentine’s Day and I hope you enjoy!

Despite the fact it was Valentine’s Day, Moira made it to her work on time as usual. 

In her younger days, she was never particularly keen on the holiday. Love wasn’t her strong suit, and it simply felt like a waste of time. Her view had remained unchanged until she met Gabriel Reyes. Through a series of events spanning the years, they became close. 

Since she primarily resided in Oasis, she was unable to spend the day with Gabriel in person. He was currently spending his time within range of Talon’s headquarters, and as much as she’d wanted to drop everything and try to contact him, she decided against it. It was unlikely Talon would give any of its agents time off for the holiday, and Reyes was likely busy on a mission or other important matters.

The scientist shook herself out of her thoughts as she came upon the locked lab entrance. She touched the holographic screen on the side, entering the passcode she knew from memory. 

The doors slid open with a hiss, allowing entry. No one came forward to greet her, but that didn’t dampen her mood. She always worked alone. Though it was a bit lonely, she enjoyed the silence. It gave her the space she needed to concentrate on new discoveries.

A few steps further and she was at her desk. Here was where she kept her most important documents and other personal items. But a new addition caught her eye.

It was a bouquet of flowers. The tag bore a familiar signature: Gabe.

Moira brushed her fingers over the stems fondly. It was a bit of a cliché thing to send, yet the colorful blooms managed to put a smile on her face. Although he was far away, Gabriel hadn’t forgot the date.

She sat down, preparing to go over her work and get started. But before she had a chance to begin, a noise surprised her.

“Hello, Moira.” The slightly raspy voice might’ve alarmed anyone else, but she recognized the owner of the voice instantly.

Moira turned around to see Reyes, standing a few feet away with his signature grin upon his face, “Gabriel? I wasn’t expecting you, I thought you would be busy today.”

“I pulled a few strings.” He stated casually as he came forward. “Though I had to clear some things up, or I’d arrived yesterday.”

“It’s fine, Gabe.” Moira replied as she embraced him, “The important thing is you’re here now.” 

“Did you like what I set out for you?” He asked as he drew back, “I know flowers aren’t the most original gift. I was running short on time.” 

“They’re lovely. But I’m more pleased by the fact you’re with me.” She slowly traced his jawline, a habit she’d formed over the years. “Are you staying overnight?”

“Of course, possibly longer if can get away with it.” 

“I’m glad. It feels as if we get to spend less and less time together these days.” Moira murmured.

“That’s one of the reasons I came out here today.” Gabriel leaned up to kiss her briefly before continuing, “Keeping my cover is important, but you are as well.”

She smiled warmly in response, “You always seem to know exactly what to say.”

“Well, I’ve had a few years to practice.” He chuckled.

“Let me get some of my equipment and we can head back to my apartment.” Moira turned around and moved to her desk.

“You won’t get in trouble for being absent, will you?” Gabriel questioned as he watched her gather the few things she brought with her.

“We’re allowed to work at our own paces, so there should be no problems.” She replied, searching the shelves for a particular article.

A few moments later Moira returned to the entrance of the lab, items in hand, “Well, I’m ready. Shall we?”

Gabriel pulled up his hood and nodded, “I’ll be right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still running with the undercover theory in this, hence Gabriel saying “Keeping my cover” as in his cover within Talon. 
> 
> I kinda went inactive for three months again because I’m in the process of moving into a new place (been trying to for a couple of months now) and didn’t really get to focus on writing as much as I wanted. I do have a few WIPs I still need to finish and polish though so hopefully you’ll be seeing me again soon. :)
> 
> I wrote this in a hurry so there may be more things that need fixing than usual. So if you notice any grammar or punctuation errors, let me know and I’ll correct them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
